


Hack This Pussy

by QueenZehari



Category: Anonymous - Fandom, Specops - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ejaculation, Female Ejaculation, Loss of Virginity, Mouth to Mouth, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, erotic talk, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZehari/pseuds/QueenZehari
Summary: So this originally came from Wattpad. Damn this story really sucks.
Relationships: Riot/Anonymous/Reader, Specops/Anon/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Hack This Pussy

I was at the lab where Anonymous and Specops were. While anonymous was giving another message to the protesters and the people out there, Specops was just cooking up some pancakes. Damn those pancakes smelled good. I went upstairs to Anonymous' room because I lost my phone there. And I was reading fanfictions about him and didn't want him to know. So I looked on top of the bed, under the bed, and into the drawers. The minute I pulled the drawer out, I found stuff I was NOT excepting. Condoms, a Strapon, a picture of anonymous' pecs. I closed the drawer so fast and went downstairs acting like nothing happened.

Anonymous had just finished giving the messages to the protesters. The piquant pancakes were on the table. I couldn't wait to take a bite. I took a huge bite out of the pancake while Specops and Anonymous sat next to me. Anonymous reached into his back pocket and pulled out my phone. My face was sweating and my heart was pounding because thinking that they wouldn't know or find out that I read stories including him in it with kink and fluff, he even read the erotic comments that I put about him. He slided the phone to me and I reached over with my hand crippling. I turned it on hoping he didn't know. He knew. Specops looked over and cackled a little bit. I ran upstairs into my room paniking over it. My stomach had butterflies in it.

I locked the door and took a little nap acting like it never happened. While I was taking a nap, Anonymous and Specops went into Anonymous' room and forgot to lock the door only for me to wake up and hear moaning sounds coming from Anonymous' room. I went over and opened the door a little bit only to see that Specops was on top of Anonymous with his thighes buckled into his ass. Anonymous turned over on the wall with his head back in pleasure and with his pants half pulled down. And with Specops' pants pulled all the way down. His legs were so strong and bold. Specops was fastly moving in and out. I couldn't help but get turned on by the scene.

How round Anonymous' ass was as it was jiggling everytime it was being hit by Specops' thighs. How big Specops' cock was and how it was getting treated by Anonymous' tight asshole. My pussy was throbbing so hard and the butterflies were intense that the whole scene made me wet. I desperately wanted to join in. I just didn't know how to ask though. So I just kept quiet.

"Oh I want your cum in my ass!" Anonymous yelled.

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into the room and grabbed the strapon.

"What are you doing?!" Specops yelled.

I put on the strapon on and shoved it into his ass so quick.

"What are you what, ah ah ah." Specops said in pleasure.

As he pulled out of Anonymous, he quickly buckled his ass onto the strap as my clit was being rubbed on the strap, his ass was so strong and so round and wide it turned me on even more by watching his ass jiggle every time he went down and up. Anonymous jacked off him while he was getting his ass pounded by the strap. Anonymous then started sucking Specops' cock by starting at the tip of his cock all the way into the middle of his cock. I grabbed onto Specops' back making him shutter. As Anonymous was jacking himself off, Specops grabbed his head and pushed Anonymous' head all the way to the bottom of his cock causing him to choke and gag on the cock.

"Go faster, make my pussy cum!" I said.

Specops went as fast as he could with his ass full of juice. I felt a climax come in my way.

"Ahh, Ahh I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me cum! You're gonna make me." As Anonymous was choking on the cock and as Specops was going faster, I felt a warmth travel from my legs into my clit causing the pressure to build up and causing me to cum so hard. Anonymous and Specops also came. Specops came on the strap as his ass was so full with juice he was waiting for it to be released. Anonymous picked his head up and gasped as we were all breathing so hard.

Then, Specops turned over and took the strap off of me seeing that my pussy was already slimy enough and he could see my clit heartbeating but throbbing for more. Specops opened his mouth and engulfed my pussy putting his tongue on my clit as his tongue went up and down on my clit causing it to throb more. The pressure was still there but it went away after 10 seconds. While he was giving my clit a treat, Anonymous opened Specops' cheeks and put his tongue in his ass.

Specops was moaning in my pussy which caused a vibration. Anonymous flicked his tongue faster than ever inside Specops' ass. His ass filled with cum again. Specops brushed his ass into Anonymous' face and Specops flicked his tongue around my clit in circles than up and down than side to side which filled me up with cum that I wanted to squirt out into his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum! AH! I'm gonna cum!" I said.

I came into his mouth not being able to hold back anymore. He gulped as it entered his mouth.

"Your pussy belongs to me." Specops said in a soft hot voice.

"My pussy belongs to you!" I said breating heavily.

Specops also came as Anonymous pulled his tongue out. I then got up and had Anonymous' open his legs as I sat on his cock. I opened my mouth for Specops to put his cock into. I moaned out of great pleasure. I couldn't believe this was happening! Specops and Anonymous? Fucking me? This is the DREAM! Specops shoved my head forward making me choke on his cock 'till he came my mouth.

"I love fucking you in your tight ass baby girl." Anonymous said.

"You can whisper codes in my ear anytime daddy." I said moaning.

Anonymous then grunted as he came in my ass.

"Oh your cum is so warm daddy! AHH!" I said.

I then got off of his cock as I put the strap back on, Anonymous stood up, Specops guy turned around in doggy style with his hands on the ground and him on his knees. Specops moaned as I plugged his ass with the strap. As he buckled his ass against my waist, Anonymous' cock was pointed at his face and was put in Specops' mouth as he engulfed the cock. Anonymous arched his back in pleasure. This was such a pleasurable threesome. I moved in and out faster and faster causing Specops to moan louder and louder.

"Suck that cock daddy!" I said as I pulled his dread back.

He opened his mouth back up and leaned his head forward to the point that the cock was straight down his throat. He gagged and gagged and coughed up the cum that was nearly down his throat. The he pulled his head back as Anonymous came on his face. The cum was dripping down Specops' face. I came on the strap again as my pussy was throbbing like never before. Specops screamed as he came so hard that the cum exploded out of him onto the floor making a big mess. I pulled out of him as he caught his breath again.

"Thank you." I said as I went to take a shower. The time was 9PM. Time passed by so fast! After I got out of the shower, I dried up and got into my pajamas and went to bed. Specops and Anonymous kissed me Goodnight. Knowing that even the next day I will never forget what happened today.


End file.
